


He Didn't Know...

by alphadracolite



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadracolite/pseuds/alphadracolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers Bruce's way of handling depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Know...

**Author's Note:**

> This and She Didn't Know were one-shot fanfics inspired from an image I've long-since forgotten the link to.

"You know that won't help, right?" Tony asked. The closet was dark, the only light coming from the hallway, behind Tony.

Bruce hefted the handgun. "Yeah, but it makes me feel better."

Ouch. That... felt like a fist to the gut. Tony had been there before. Still got there, occasionally, but only when Bourbon was driving. Thing is, his life had a funny way of reminding him there were still things to be happy with. Like the money, and the house, and the girls (or guys, when the mood struck him) to keep him company. Bruce... Tony knew he had none of these things.

Tony walked into the closet and clapped Bruce on the shoulder. He kept quiet for a moment, then decided to remove the gun. "Here, let me take that from you."

"No." Bruce said. His grip didn't waver. The man had quite the grip, too. Tony didn't want to push. "It makes me feel better" he repeated, quieter this time.

"I know." Tony said. "But it doesn't make ME feel better."

There was a moment of silence. Without a word, Bruce's grip loosened. Tony stuck it in the back of his pants, like in the movies. Ow. Uncomfortable. He'd take care of it later.

Shit. And Bruce was crying now. Tony never failed to not know what to do with tears. "Uh..." He awkwardly took a seat next to Bruce and hugged him sideways. "There, there." The words sounded as stupid out loud as they had in his head. Shit. "You're part of a family now, and we're not going to let you go." He had no idea where that came from. Sounded smart, though. "Not without a fight."

Bruce, still crying, adjusted himself to snuggle into Tony. Tony shifted his arms to support and embrace Bruce better. Not usually something he'd do, but... well, he'd be here as long as Bruce needed it.


End file.
